In The Rain
by chocolate.chibi
Summary: It's such a cliche, I know, but I love it. Zim and Dib in the rain... ZaDr fluff, oneshot


A/N: Hey guys. This is a more serious ZaDr fluff oneshot. They are mostly in character except for when the fluff comes in, then you sort of see a softer side to them. Hope you enjoy, and please read and review! (Remember: This is at the age that they were in the series.)

* * *

It was raining, and raining quite hard, by the look and sound of it. Dib trudged down the miserable skool hallway searching for Zim.

_Another opportunity to see what he's planning, _Dib thought.

He didn't have to go far beyond the doorway to find him. Zim sat impatiently on a ledge sheltered by the "ceiling" of the entranceway of the skool.

"Hey, _ZIM_," Dib smirked. "Still afraid of the rain?"

"Go away, Dib-Stink. I'm waiting for GIR to come pick me up," Zim said aggravatedly.

"Too bad, _ZIM_." Dib took a seat on the ledge next to the aforementioned alien. "Gaz got picked up by her Gameslave club, and my dad is on a business trip in the Bermuda Triangle. So I have nothing to do except to foil your plans."

Zim glared at Dib in annoyance. "I have no plans today, Dib-Filth. It's such a horrible day, I'm going to stay in my base trying to protect my self from this awful acid you hyuuuman earth-worms call rain."

Dib's smirk grew more pronounced.

"So, you're going to shut yourself up in your house? Wow, how hermit-like of you, _Zim_."

"Zim knows not of what a hermit is, but doubts it is good if you hyuuumans talk of it."

Suddenly, Zim pulled a small screen out of his PAK dotted with Irken symbols and tapped it. It showed a small green dog wearing a sombrero and eating a taquito.

"Figures," muttered Zim, putting the screen away. "GIR's gone to Mexico again…and I have no means of transportation through this revolting downpour…I guess I'll have to run through it."

Normally, Dib would have relished the scene of Zim's skin blistering in pain as he ran through the rain desperately, but he felt a rare pang of remorse for the little green guy. He pulled out an umbrella just as Zim was about to leap out into the merciless drizzle.

"Wait," Dib called out. "Zim!"

Zim turned around quite irritably.

"What is it, Dib-Monkey? Can't you see Zim is trying to get to his base?"

Dib looked down. "I was just going to ask if you wanted to share this umbrella with me as a means of a safe way home. I'd drop you off, your house is on the way to mine."

Zim looked torn at this suggestion, but after a long deliberation finally answered, "Fine, Dib-human. The all-mighty ZIM will share your 'umbrella.'"

Dib opened the umbrella, and they both huddled underneath it as best they could. Right after they had left the skool grounds, a large clap of thunder and flash of lightning drove Zim to jump into Dib's arms and start hugging him as an automatic reflex. Once he realized what he was doing, however, he disengaged from Dib, blushing a bright indigo.

The two walked in silence until they got to Zim's front door. There, Zim awkwardly murmured a thank you and told him that nobody had ever offered him assistance so kindly before. He hugged the pale human. Dib was quite taken aback but stuttered a "you're welcome" in reply. When Dib did not show any sign of resistance to Zim's hug, Zim took it one step further and kissed Dib on the cheek gently.

Of course, GIR took that _exact_ moment to land at the entrance of Zim's bizarre "house."

"MASTA'S GOT A BOYFRIEND!!!! TEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!"

Zim and Dib blushed sapphire and scarlet, and Dib mumbled a goodbye before racing off, all the while touching his cheek to see if Zim's kiss hadn't changed it some way.

Zim was also quite confused since the last time he showed that much affection, he was a smeet, only minutes old, hugging the giant robot arm. However, he finally decided it was the hysteria of the rain that made him act like that, and went in to take cover in his lab. Shows you what rain can do to a person, eh?

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!!! And yes, the smeet reference was from Parent-Teacher Night. REVIEW, cuz you know how much you love pressing that giant button!

Luv,

Jelly-Chan


End file.
